Justicia o Pasión
by Queenares34
Summary: 2 firmas de abogados, 6 jefes en discordia, el problema es que uno de ellos comienza a salir con la abogada más voraz de los otros. Este amor se va a poder concretar o ¿la justicia y competencia les van a quitar el privilegio? -si es que llegan a eso-


**Justicia o Pasión **

**Capítulo 1**

**Defendiendo o Compitiendo**

-Felicia, no voy a ayudarte ni loca con tus tareas de la universidad, tu estas estudiando medicina, yo estudie abogacía y mírame –se señalaba a ella misma, demostrándole su impecable traje- así que no seas estúpida y haz tus cosas –se fue azotando la puerta.

\- Ve~sorella –se quedo confundida.

La que se acaba de ir es Chiara Vargas, una chica –como poder decirlo- bastante malhumorada, es abogada de divorcios, es muy buena defensora pero tiene muy mal carácter y a los clientes eso les da miedo.

Trabaja en un bufet muy importante en Madrid, que es enemigo de otro a 5 calles, con los cuales se lleva mal –va, con los tres dueños, pero sobre todo con dos, con el otro es media rara la relación-

Este día le toca un juicio por custodia, cosa que tiene que arreglar de inmediato y llegaba 6 minutos tarde a la audiencia….

**Pov Chiara…**

Maldita sea esa puta audiencia por adulterio, y maldita sea mia sorella que me tuvo toda la noche con las matemáticas de su estúpida tarea de medicina, ¿Por qué demonios no llamo a la cosa esa que tiene por novio? A si ya sé porque, porque tiene miedo de que la mate y lo voy a hacer algún día, pero ahora a mis 24 años no tengo ganas de perseguirla, aunque sea mi hermana pequeña ya es grande…

-Ciao ~, scusi per la tardanza -me aparecí de prepo en la audiencia saludando a mi cliente, suerte que todavía no se había subido el juez al estrado, pero si había otra persona.

-Hola Chiari~-si, el que me acaba de llamar así es un idiota y un bastardo- parece que representaremos a los divorciados ¿qué te parece después salir a comer algo? –siempre me ofrece cosas…

-No lo sé bastardo, vete a molestar a otra parte y dile a tu cliente que le va a tener que dar todo a la mía, porque le vamos a hacer un agujero bien grande –asegure con mi carácter y el muy idiota se me quedo viendo sonriente como si no me hubiera escuchado, odio cuando hace eso.

-Vale, nos vemos después –sonríe, se da vuelta y le habla a su cliente con ese traje que le queda tan bien, ¿eh? ¿Yo dije eso?, no, debió ser mi imaginación.

Vale, ese imbécil se llama Antonio alias "bastardo insoportable", desde hace 5 meses que nos conocemos, sus amigos y él fundaron el estudio de abogados que compite con el que trabajo yo.

Por razones de defensoría nos conocimos, según lo que me acuerdo, por lo que decían era una audiencia por "despido injustificado" cosa que de esa forma le pegue un porrazo a mi cliente por negligencia y abuso al personal, siendo así que lo vi como el abogado de los trabajadores. Casi lo mato a mi cliente si no fuera que por mala suerte él me paro la mano, luego quiso invitarme a cenar por ganar en el caso y pedirme disculpas, yo acepte obviamente porque me lo debía, pero después de eso comenzó a ser más insistente con las salidas. Debo decir que aprovecho demasiado, esto se llama "deuda por un año" en las cuales yo sigo pidiendo regalías, es bastante fácil utilizar a este babotas para cenas gratis.

-¡Oigan, ese maldito casi la mata y usted le está dando el permiso de seguir libre! –le grite al juez tan fuerte que casi se cae de la silla.

-Abogada Vargas, los argumentos presentados por el abogado Fernández son correctos y muy validos, la sra Gómez, es una embustera -dice el juez mirándome seguro- así que el caso está cerrado, la ex sra Gómez va a tener que pagar pensión alimenticia a sus hijos y ex marido de más o menos 4.000 euros –me quede en shock y mi cliente también.

-¡Saben que, me tienen harta, usted es un malnacido! ¡Y tu estúpida sabía que no tenía sentido lo que me decías! ¡Váyanse a la mierda! –mande a cagar a todos.

-¡Chiari~! –mierda, que no me comience a seguir…

Y si, efectivamente me siguió, porque ya a las 4 calles me sujeto del brazo y no me dejaba irme en paz, que jodido es este hombre…

-¿qué quieres bastardo? –molesta me di vuelta, a veces me enferma no ganar en los juicios.

-¿Qué te sucede Chiari~? Es la segunda vez que te comportas así en un juicio –me miraba con los ojos tan lindos de perro, ¿eh? Tengo que estar loca por pensar eso, si es un idiota.

-¡¿Qué mierda te importa idiota?! No me busques, a partir de ahora las cosas entre nosotros van a cambiar ¿qué estoy diciendo? Nunca ha habido nada de nada, tú eres un idiota, ahora estamos en guerra.

-pero…-se quedo mudo, me di media vuelta y me fui.

No puedo creer que esto me este pasando, segundo juicio que pierdo, y mis jefes me van a joder la existencia (va, si es que uno, no, corrección dos de ellos están lucidos), que mala pata….

Llegue al bufet y me esperaron con un paquete lleno de regaños por parte del 1º jefe, quien diría que ese jefe fuera un semi-alemán con cara de estreñido y con raros gustos musicales…

-¡Chiara! ¡¿Cómo osaste perder ese juicio por el tonto de Antonio?! No te entiendo –maldito austriaco, siempre poniéndome pegas por cualquier cosa.

-Si Roderich, no voy a volver a perder –media hora de escuchar puras idioteces, y paro para tomar café…

-En fin, quiero verte trabajar en este caso –me pasa un expediente deslizándolo por el escritorio- es de 3 hermanos, murió su madre y requieren acciones legales porque las cenizas de la mujer desaparecieron de la funeraria parece ser, así que requieren nuestros servicios-me lo dice tan seriamente que aburre.

-Vale, voy a tratar de averiguar todo lo que pueda –agarro el expediente y salgo de ahí- maldito idiota, siempre yo, yo y solo yo –comencé a insultarlo en voz baja y me largue del edificio.

Qué día más insoportable, estoy sola de nuevo en la casa, mi inepta sorella se fue con la patata gigante y yo aquí como un hongo, que linda tarde, además no me dejo nada de comer, cuando vuelva la mato. En fin, ahora tengo que investigar más de este caso, y evitar que la funeraria tenga a uno de esos idiotas como recurso.

Como pudieron ver, hasta ahora, estoy envuelta en muchas cosas, ese bastardo me las va a pagar, ya esto no es una simple defensoría, ahora entre abogados había competencia, una competencia que no sé cuánto va a durar, pero que lo es, lo es….

**Ciao gente, volví con una nueva historia ¡sí!, en realidad la otra la voy a seguir haciendo, pero más o menos a finales de abril va a estar el nuevo capítulo. **

**Bene, espero que le guste. Arriverderci :D**

**Otra info...**

**Van a aparecer los siguientes personajes el próximo...**

**-Holanda **

**-Inglaterra**

**-Francia**

**-Prusia**

**-****Hungría**

**Nos vemos el finde que viene ;)**


End file.
